


Boyfriend Jeans

by rovio



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Body, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: There's a brief moment when Eddie wonders why his life is like this. Why the only objectionable part of this is the semi-public place. Why getting a handjob from a puddle of alien goo masquerading as his pants is his new normal.Then he staggers back and collapses against the slimy brick wall because by now, Venom knows exactly what he's doing.





	Boyfriend Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Venom and joined the good old space goo/human ship.

"Oh, great." Eddie looks down. It's not that his jeans are soaked, it's that they're soaked with blood. "What have I told you about table manners?"

"You were there too, Eddie." Venom curls around his shoulders rather like a creepy feather boa. "I never made a mess before I got you."

It's obviously a blatant lie that does nothing to fix the situation at hand. Eddie toes his shoes off and strips down, holding the jeans at arm's length. They're dripping on the dirty backstreet and clearly beyond saving. Since Eddie's not looking for a night in the jail for a murder they actually did commit, the jeans are beyond wearing in public too.

"If we get arrested for public indecency, it's on you."

The sound might've been a snort from a human and it probably is from Venom too. Eddie's getting pretty good at reading him.

Venom melts under his skin again and this time, his voice echoes in Eddie's mind. **Don't worry, Eddie. I'll take care of us.**

Eddie shivers. Nowadays he always feels heavier and better with Venom under his skin. It's like he was hollow and empty before, waiting for an alien parasite to fill him up until his skin fits just right over his bones and muscles.

**Not a parasite** , Venom protests and then he's resurfacing, or at least a part of him is. He wraps himself around Eddie's legs like a loose blanket and then he tightens up.

"Huh." It's like wearing tight black jeans or shiny leather pants. Not something Eddie's been into since his embarrassing teen years, but it's infinitely better than walking back home without pants. "This might actu- Stop that!"

Venom slithers over Eddie's bare skin and slips under his briefs. His gooey form runs hotter than Eddie does, and Eddie's never asked if it's his natural temperature or something he chooses to be just for Eddie. It's pleasant when Venom is wrapped around him like a coat. It's almost too much when Venom is wrapped around his cock.

"What are you _doing_?"

**Taking care of you** , Venom says, undulating gently. It looks like a cat is trying to escape Eddie's pants and he prays that no one decides to take a look at the alley. **I told you.**

There's a brief moment when Eddie wonders why his life is like this. Why the only objectionable part of this is the semi-public place. Why getting a handjob from a puddle of alien goo masquerading as his pants is his new normal.

Then he staggers back and collapses against the slimy brick wall because by now, Venom knows exactly what he's doing.

Eddies gets out, "If someone sees us-" before he has to slam his palm over his mouth to keep the moans in.

**We'll eat them** , Venom says decisively. His attempts at comfort are usually horrific and always genuine. It warms Eddie's heart, it really does, and he knows it's fucked up. That he doesn't care about that is fucked up too.

Venom strokes his hardening cock and part of the black goo moves up, spreading over Eddie's chest and then up to his face. A thin tentacle rises from his neck and wraps around his wrist, pulling his hand away from his face.

"Stop that, I can't- can't make noise."

He does so anyway when Venom rolls over his nipples and tugs at them firmly. He sets a rhythm they both know drives Eddie to the edge faster than almost anything else. His cock is already leaking and Venom is lapping it up greedily. The, for the lack of a better word, hand in Eddie's pants is gone, replaced by a long tongue that curls around Eddie's cock, rubbing the sensitive head. Eddie can't see it, but he sure as fuck can feel it down to his toes.

**You always bite. Don't like it when you hurt yourself.** Venom is almost liquid when he pours into Eddie's open mouth, forming into something that might be shaped like a dick if Eddie could look at it and see. It was literally made for him and it fills his mouth perfectly. It always does. Eddie closes his eyes with a muffled groan and Venom all but purrs, **Better like this.**

And it is better than anything any of Eddie's human hook-ups and lovers have ever done because Venom can touch all of him at once, every place that makes Eddie shudder and gasp for breath. He arches his back against the heavy weight on his chest and the, god, the suction around his nipples. It's wet and slippery, like twin mouths latched onto him, determined to make him scream.

Eddie _would_ scream if his mouth wasn't full. Venom isn't even doing anything with the dick tentacle. It's just resting on Eddie's tongue, hard and heavy and tasting faintly of blood. It's disgusting except that it isn't. It's what Venom tastes like after their grotesque meal and it's no worse than Anne's breath was after eating a rare steak.

There's barely enough room for Eddie's tongue to move, but he tries to flutter it against the intrusion anyway. The dick in his mouth pulses and Venom makes a pleased sound that rumbles through his goo and against Eddie's skin like a full-body caress. He does it again and Eddie can't handle it any better now than he did a second ago. Saliva pools into his mouth until it spills down to his chin and onto Venom's slippery body. 

Eddie wonders what'd happen if someone walked in and saw him like this, lips stretched around a thick maybe-dick and body pinned between a dirty wall and a creature straight from the scariest nightmares. Okay, they'd eat the poor bastard eventually, but before that? 

What if someone saw them and thought they're hot? Got hard or wet from the sight, terrified but unable to look away? Knew they were dead meat walking and decided to jack off to them because what the hell, why not? One last orgasm and then a messy death. _Jesus Christ_. It shouldn't be hot but it is.

**Eddie** , Venom says frantically. **Eddie, I want you. Want to keep you.**

Eddie's not so good at the telepathy thing and even less so when he's so turned on that he can barely think. He relies on conveying feelings more than words and hopes that Venom gets the torrent of _all yours already, now please get the fuck on with this_ that pours out of his every cell.

The slick tongue around his cock tightens almost to the point of pain so yeah, Venom gets the message loud and clear. Eddie bucks his hips and Venom shivers, and Eddie can feel it all over from his ankles up to his chest and mouth where Venom's dick tentacle is slowly pushing even further in. 

Eddie gags but he doesn't choke, and his nipples hurt in the best way possible. With the dick down his throat, he can't turn his head to look down. He still knows what he'd see if he did because there's a careful scrape of sharp teeth against his pelvis. Eddie wishes he could see it, Venom's scary alien deathtrap of a mouth closing around his cock.

Then the teeth disappear and Venom says, **Eddie** , and his tongue pulls an orgasm out of Eddie's body almost against his will. For a split second he has time to think hysterically _my pants are blowing me_ , and then everything from Venom's desperate tone to the onslaught of touch breaks over him in blinding white waves.

When he comes back to himself, the dick in his mouth has disappeared and Venom is a trembling mass against his chest. Eddie's name echoes in their minds in a seemingly endless loop. He finds just enough to strength to gather the goo into his arms and to hold it even closer to his heartbeat.

"Did- Did anyone see?" His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence. His throat is dry and he'd give a lot for a water bottle. "Do we have to eat someone?"

**No** , Venom replies finally. He's calming down and the goo is slowly shaping up into his monstrous head. Eddie touches the sharp teeth carefully and Venom's hot tongue slips out to lick his fingers. "Unless you want to?"

He sounds hopeful and Eddie considers it, but in the end he's just too tired. Right now a warm bed and sleepy cuddling sounds better than bloody slaughter and crunching bones.

"No, let's go home." He looks down past Venom's head. "Can you be my pants again? And shoes too. _Without_ groping me."

"I can try," Venom says and flows down. He's nice and smooth on Eddie's skin, and Eddie hisses when his shirt touches his sore nipples again. Venom wraps himself around his legs and feet and adds, **But you're very tempting and delicious from this angle.**

"Thanks," Eddie says. Reaching down to pet his crotch isn't the weirdest thing he's ever done, but since he is wearing Venom, it's probably in the top ten.

**Eddie** , Venom says later when they're walking down the street. Eddie's getting a real confidence boost from the way people's eyes linger on his tight pants-slash-boyfriends. **Eddie, your pants are made of boyfriend material.**

"You used that joke when you were my shirt two weeks ago," Eddie says. He still smiles and the flutter in his chest is both happiness and Venom's laughter.


End file.
